Anime Assaulters Xeno Omake
by omegaFinal
Summary: What if the three Xenosaga gals are grown up human sisters and daughters to two Gundam SEED characters? Trouble and senseless adventures! Partly based on the "Many Worlds Theory" and "Xenosaga". Character Bios in the first few chapters!
1. Just because you look like a video ga

Anime Assaulters Xeno Para-Episode 001: Just because you look like a video game character, DOES NOT mean you are one!  
  
Kos-Mos has finished playing the game Xenosaga Episode One, and wonder about the ending. Can she do the same thing that the KOS-MOS in the game did?  
  
To test this out, she went out and stowaway in a shuttlecraft. She kept in silence in the craft until there was some problem with the engines while coming back down into the atmosphere.  
"Dead god! The engines!" one of the pilots cried.  
"I'll help!" Kos-Mos said happily and entered the airlock without a spacesuit.  
"What the fuck?" The pilot and his crewmate looked out the window as Kos-Mos is choking and entering the atmosphere like a shooting star.  
"Oh, the engine was just choking a bit, it's all good," the pilot said.  
"And who the hell is that girl?" the crewmate said.  
  
Shion and Mo-mo stepped outside to breath the summer air.  
"Hey, is that a shooting star?" Mo-mo wondered.  
"What the?" Shion said as "it" is coming towards them. Kos-Mos came crashing down onto the road, and comically bounced down the street and into a brick wall.  
"She has been playing too many games lately," Shion said.  
  
-Character Bio File 01-  
  
Shion Zala  
  
A college graduate who prefers the company of her parents. Her parents, Athrun and Cagari Zala, were veterans of the battle against the evil "Shion". She has two adopted sisters, the dim-witted yet lively Kos-Mos, and the easily annoyed Mo-mo. Out of the three, she is the youngest sister.  
  
She wears a white tee, blue jeans, a sky blue blouse, and frameless round glasses. She pretty much looks the same as she appeared on Xenosaga I. 


	2. Don't Drink the Juice!

Anime Assaulters Xeno Omake Para-Episode 002: Don't Drink the Juice!  
  
Shion smashed her computer keyboard on Mo-mo's head as they got into another fight and reeking havoc in the house. Looks like Athrun and Cagarii won't be happy when they come back home.  
Hell, they won't be happy at all...because Kos-Mos drank Shion's mytery liquid, and shrunk down into a baby state, and cried.  
"Crap," Shion said.  
"Bah-gah!" Kos-Mos cried.  
"So..." Mo-mo said.  
"You know baby care?" Shion said.  
"No," Mo-mo said.  
Kos-Mos crawled to Shion and held onto her leg.  
"Well, you're the new mommy," Mo-mo snickered.  
Shion picked up Kos-Mos, "Shut up, Mo-mo."  
"Boo..." Kos-Mos said.  
Mo-mo pinched Kos-Mos's nose and began pulling.  
"Quit it!" Shion said and punched her in the face, and knocked her down the stairs.  
  
Athrun and Cagari came back from the supermarket and caught Mo-mo falling down the stairs. They then turned their eyes upstairs as Shion, holding Kos- Mos in front of her, looked down. Then Shion realized the trouble she's in as she turned her eyes at Kos-Mos.  
"SHION!" Athrun and Cagari shouted.  
  
"Shion, what were you doing?" Athrun said.  
"Just computer gaming," Shion said.  
"We are not mad at you," Cagari said, "But...WHY IS KOS-MOS A BABY?!"  
"Well...isn't she cute?" Shion said, holding Kos-Mos up.  
Cagari smiled, "Well..."  
Mo-mo leaned over to Shion's ear, "What are you doing?"  
"I don't wanna get grounded," Shion whispered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-Character Bio File 02-  
  
Mo-mo de Zala  
  
Originally an android designed for espionage, Mo-mo has joined the fight against the evil "Shion" along side with Athrun and his team.  
  
At the end, after freeing the spirit "Pandora", she and Kos-Mos are granted one wish from each of them. Mo-Mo said that she wants to be human, and Kos- Mos says she wants to be Mo-Mo's big sister. This of course, pissed Mo-mo off, since Kos-Mos SHOULD have been the younger sister for being so childish.  
  
She wears the same black clothing as she did in Xenosaga I, but with a more taller, adult build 


	3. Dead Hamster!

Anime Assaulters Xeno Omake Para-Episode 003: Dead Hamster

Kos-Mos went into Shion's bedroom and found her coding a program.

"Shion-sister, I got a problem," Kos-Mos said.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

Kos-Mos cutely pressed her index fingers together, "My hamster got a boo-boo."

Shion went up to Kos-Mos and pet her on the head, "What happened to him?"

Shion followed Kos-Mos down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a bloody pulp is found inside the microwave!

"Well, I was taking good care of him, then Momo was practicing her magic, and the hamster walked right into her magic spell which froze him, then I put him in the microwave to warm him up, then I heard a big boom, then I found him like this. So how many band-aids will it take to make him feel better?

Shion's eyes exploded into a fiery rage.

Character File #3: Kos Mos de Zala

Found in an abandoned space station by Athrun Zala (Gundam SEED) and his team along with multiple mobile suits, it was assumed she was designed for battle purposes. Initially, she went berserk and began trying to kill the "intruders". Athrun managed to disable her and rewrote her programming, pretty much updating the old software. The end result was a ditzy girl who whines and does not seem to be a battle android at all.

After releasing Pandora, she was given a single wish along with Momo. Momo chose to be a human, while Kos Mos wants to be her older sister.

She wears a cute visor with her name on it, blue leather tube top, black short shorts, and a orange knitted shirt around her wrist.


	4. Bad Book

Anime Assaulters Xeno Omake Para-Episode 004: Bad Books

Kos-Mos picked up an unusual book, and it turned out to be a Hentai comic about Kos-Mos having sex with Shion. Looking kinda perplexed, she went into Shion's room while she is still sleeping.

She went under the sheets. Shion, still sleeping, felt something crawling up her legs, and woke up when she felt something touching her crouch. She freaked out and jumped out of her bed.

"Kos-Mos!" Shion screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Boooo…" Kos-Mos said.

"Hell, I do not go that way, and besides, you are my sister!"

"But I saw us two in a book."

"What book?" Shion said, then pulled on Kos-Mos's ear to drag her to her room. She saw the book, and flipped through it. Kagari came into the room and saw Shion flipping through the Hentai comic.

"Shion!" Kagari shouted.

"Umm, Mom, it's not what you think!"

"Shut up!" Kagari ran towards Shion, and punched her out the window.

Kos-Mos looks out the window.

"Sorry you have to see this filth," Kagari said, patting Kos-Mos on the head.

Momo snuck in and swiped the comic. Kagari looked over at the table.

"Where's the comic?" Kagari asked.

"Umm, a vacuum was created when Shion was knocked out the window and the comic flew away," Momo said.

Shion, with her back aching so bad she cannot stand up, heard and said, "That's……impossible."

"Shut up, Shion!" Kagari shouted, "You're grounded!"

Character File 004: Kagari

Married to Athrun in this series and mother to Shion. She has a mighty hot temper if rules are broken. She also gets into a lot of fights with Lacus's Pink-chan the Haro, and the sad part is Lacus is so damn dim-witted to see the rivalry.


End file.
